Jurassic Park Unleashed!
by Cretaceous Isle
Summary: The title says it all, during Ingen's last desperate attempt to stay in business Jurassic Park is Unleashed to the world...
1. The first bad idea

"Deep in the jungles of Isla Sorna, there are monsters… dinosaurs if you want to call them that but initially there just genetic monsters." Ian Malcolm continued as Richard Levine asked him to return to Site B.

"I agree our experience there was not one any of us would like to revisit but I think if we could just get more research done there we might be able to find ways to protect ourselves… Ingen is dead anyway. John Hammond was a nut and there competitor, Biosyn, are more than goners without Dodgson. They are still looking for him… what's the point we all know he's dead. Sarah even told them a rex walked off with him but they still want to find him. I guess they can't find anybody who will except the job." Levine was still a bit antsy about the compy bite he had taken back on the island. Sarah already took care of the illness but he still couldn't stop thinking about it.

Malcolm shook his head with annoyance, "We went to save your sorry butt once, we wont do it again." He had had enough trouble with the dinosaurs at Isla Nubular, Isla Sorna's experience didn't help one bit. They had only been gone for about three weeks and already Levine demanded to return as if he forgot what happened the first time.

"Look, Isla Nubular is gone, it's as dead as it comes… Isle Sorna is our only chance to research these things. Even if they do try to attack, there dumb animals. We can figure a way to avoid getting killed and I'll bring some bait to distract them and…"

Malcolm interrupted there, "Bait? What do you mean by bait!" he said angrily.

"Not people, I mean just some extra meat to distract them… I don't know…" he said slowly.

"That's your problem, you don't know… do you really think that a raging T-rex or a pack of raptors are just going to stop because you threw some meat at them?" Malcolm said angrily, he thought Dr. Richard Levine would have a better idea then that. Perhaps Levine truly was traumatized by the events. Perhaps he wasn't thinking clearly.

"I'd bring some other things too. Can we just talk it over or something?" he asked. A bead of sweet went down his shirt as he fidgeted around with his hands.

"You're a fool if you are honestly thinking of going back there and if you think I'm going back there…" Malcolm stopped as the phone rang. He walked over to it and picked it up. It was Sarah, Sarah was gone in Africa, she was in charge of a group of explorers to gain research on multiple reports of an unknown creature attacking a village there. She usually didn't bother with these types of tasks because most of the time they were just an aged lion or leopard that has found humans are easy prey. This one however interested her because the descriptions were nothing like a Lion or Leopard.

"Hello, Ian it's Sarrah," she said.

"Hello, did you need me to send something again?" Malcolm asked slowly.

"No, I have a question for you about this," she said slowly.

"What could you want to know from me, aren't you the big predators expert?" he asked in the usual sarcastic tone.

"It's just this animal that's getting reported, I can't think of anything that fit's the description." she answered.

"Yeah, and…" Malcolm responded.

"Well I can't think of anything except one…" she said, her voice just kept coming slower and slower. Her tone quieter and quieter, with a hint of nervousness.

"Ok, if you only have one option then obviously that has to be it," Malcolm said unsure what she was getting at. He had read some of the reports about the attacks but he didn't think much of them. He figured just send a search party, find it and kill it. He didn't understand what was so hard about that and why an expedition to find out what it was, was so important. He figured if it kills people then it's a problem no matter what it is.

"Well it's a bit farfetched," she answered still slow and quiet.

"So animals aren't predictable, a rabbit could probably figure a way to kill somebody," he answered.

"I think we might be dealing with… a dinosaur" she said as slowly and quietly as possible.

"Wait what!" Malcolm responded, "How could there be dinosaurs in Africa?"

"I have a theory but I don't really want to tell anyone till I have more evidence."

"You don't mean the ones Ingen made do you?" Malcolm said through clenched teeth, "Ingen is dead, the dinosaurs are on an island in Coast Rica. The islands near North and South America. How would any of them get to Africa and have nobody know about it!"

"I don't know, I told you it was farfetched… I don't know what else it could be," Sarah paused, "I need more time, I mean Ostriches aren't known to be killers, they rarely attack people as it is. There's already several reports of a large featherless bird like animal that walks on two legs, moves extremely fast, and has extremely sharp talons."

"Sounds like an Ostrich to me," Malcolm answered quickly, "I think your just a bit traumatized by the events on Isla Sorna."

"No, no, no, an Ostrich is not known to kill people. They have been known to chase people out of there nests…"

"There you go, maybe there village or farm or whatever is too close to a nest."

"No, there are no Ostrich nests anywhere near there. In fact I haven't seen an Ostrich at all since I've been here. I think they live farther North." Sarah shook her head in frustration, "I'm telling you, I think were looking at a dinosaur here. It's the only thing that fit's the multiple descriptions and that we know has attacked and killed people before…"

Malcolm didn't want to hear that, "Sarah, I think your just stressed out… I mean you wont except that a native bird can't be the culprit but an extinct animal can!"

"Sarah found a dinosaur in Africa!" Levine said happily.

"No, she has only found a bird, she just doesn't know it yet," Malcolm responded.

"How can you find a bird and not…" Levine said slowly but paused, "give me the phone."

"No… you'll just make this worst," Malcolm said stepping away from Richard.

"Is that Levine in the back ground? Why's he in your house?" Sarah asked. She had hoped that Levine was out of her life forever but apparently not.

"Yes it's me Sarah, or um Mrs. Harding."

"He's not important… you know I'm going to have to call you back."

"Wait I want to ask her something!" Levine said quickly but Malcolm had already hung up, "What did you do that for? Don't you think this was kind of important?

"Look Richard, I don't want to go to Isle Sorna, I don't want to have anything to do with your dinosaur research needs and I don't want you talking to Sarah."

"But you could be famous if you just…" Levine pleaded but Malcolm interrupted.

"No, I don't want to have anything to do with anything you want to do right now." Malcolm tore a piece of paper from a note book and wrote down a phone number. "If you really want to get yourself involved in the death trap disguised as an island, then try calling this number… I doubt he'll want to go with you either but there it is. Now I'm going to bed."

"Thanks… wait who is this?" Levine asked but Malcolm was already out of the living room. He looked down at the paper. Levine decided that he was not going to get anything out of Malcolm and Sarah was miles away. In fact he didn't even know the number anyway, Ian had done a good job at hiding that information well. Levine took a deep breathe and thought about asking Dr. Thorne about it… then again he thought, if Malcolm wasn't interested then Thorne would never go. He left the building the second the thought left his mind, making sure to stash the paper in his pocket.

Richard Levine wasn't a hard worker but he could get something done and pretty well if he really wanted it done. Richard had reached his place and went strait for the telephone without even thinking about anything else. He punched in every key on the paper, checking every single digit to make sure it was perfect. The phone just rang for a second.

Then someone answered, "Hello."

Levine didn't directly recognize the voice but he thought it sounded familiar, "Hello this is Dr. Richard Levine."

"This is Dr. Alan Grant… why have you called me?"

"I recently spoke with Dr. Ian Malcolm, I assume you know him," Levine smiled sharply at the second he heard it was Grant, he had asked Malcolm if he knew Grant and he answered no. Apparently that wasn't the case if he had his phone number.

"I know Malcolm, I heard he had broken his leg in a car accident a few months ago."

"Stop the crap, I know about Isle Nubular and Sorna. As well as what Ingen was doing there, I know what really happened to Malcolm's leg, I know what happened to Isle Nubular and most importantly I know what you did there," Levine felt pretty smart with that statement.

"I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about," Grant answered slowly.

"Come on Grant this is pointless, I am well aware, you can call Malcolm up right now and he'll say I know. I was on isle sorna, site B, and I have experienced the same stuff you did… you and Sattler."

"Sattler, you know her too?"

"Yes, I know about John Hammond too, as well as what happened to Lewis Dodgson… though I doubt you know what happened to either of them do you?"

"Alright Levine what do you want from me," Grant said finally giving in.

"I want to stake an expedition to site B," Levine continued to smile, but in a more devious way then previously.

"Are you out of your mind?" Grant asked with a slight uproar in his voice but still managing to remain calm and collective.

"No sir, I see this as a golden opportunity to get me famous pretty damn fast. Of course I can't go without a guide and I would rather it be someone like you or Malcolm... you know someone that has been involved before," Levine said, he was attempting to avoid the cockiness in his voice as best he could but it was still getting out.

"What did Malcolm say?" Grant asked, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"He was busy with some girl in Africa, something about a rogue bird or something like that." Levine wasn't sure if he should answer that question directly or even give to much more information about himself or anyone involved in there previous Isle Sorna activities.

"So he said no."

"No, not directly anyway. He said that he had to handle that issue first."

"Did he ever say the word yes or words I'll go latter?"

"I didn't get to talk to him long Grant… I'm sure he needs time to rest and all."

"To be honest with you Richard I doubt he or Elle would want involved with those islands and neither would I."

"Perhaps we could meet somewhere and discuss this over a little."

"No, no, no, I don't want any involvement either."

"Just here me out Grant, can I call you Grant?"

"Grant is fine, and I've heard enough from Ingen…"

"But I'm not from Ingen, I'm simply a doctor looking to improve scientific research and development… who knows what you could learn from animals from earths past. Like maybe ways to cure diseases or ways to interact with them safely"

Levine should not have said that last part, "I don't think we should ever have any interaction with those creatures, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Listen can we meet somewhere? Face to face and just talk this over?" Levine asked hopefully.

"I don't know about that…" Grant paused.

"Think about it, you need funding for your bone digging, do you honestly think no one will be willing to pay you money if you could not only learn things about the island but also the animals themselves?" Levine asked biting his lip, "Tell you what, if you come to my meeting and stay and listen for thirty minutes and are still unimpressed I will not ask you or anyone you know again about this or anything relating. Do we have a deal?"

Grant paused, it was true that they needed more funding for there research and Isle Sorna could deliver the highest amounts of information he could get. Perhaps it would help him… but only if he could convince a executive that his research there and in the ground was a benefit. The research found there could easily attract business attention and likely fund both things… if it all worked. "I'll agree, where will this be held?"

"Where are you?" Levine asked.

"Alberta, Canada… I just happen to be in the middle of excavating a mid adult Pachyrhinosaur from the dirt, we think it died of an attack from an Albertosaurus after it got separated from the herd on the grounds it's the only one and we found two large adult Albertosaurs pretty close by last week."

Levine stopped listening after Alberta, Canada, "Ok, I'm in California… perhaps we can meet somewhere in the middle, like Oregon?"

"Alright… I don't know how much spare money I have to fly me and my crew there."

"Screw it then… I'll come to you, I'll pay for all my transportation there and back and you just listen to my points, ok?"

"Alright, when should I expect you?"

"Expect me in about two weeks."

"How about three, I don't know if we can get all these fossils out of the ground and transported by then and you can't really leave uncovered fossils just sitting around," Grant explained slowly.

"Fine three weeks then," Levine replied starting to get a bit annoyed, "I'll see you then, bye."

"Good bye," Grant responded, he then hung up. Levine let the phone sit for a second before hanging up too.


	2. Alan Grant

Grant stood in his tent. He held the cell phone shut unsure if he made the right decision. He thought he should have asked his team about it, he should have asked Ellie about it in particular. Ellie Sattler was still involved with Alan's dig team but mostly in prehistoric plant life. Grant ultimately decided to talk to Sattler about it. He left the tent and found her quite fast.

She was with the first Albertosaur they found, this one was the largest of the two by about five feet in length. The other was about thirty feet South and the Packyrhinosaur was in between at about fifteen feet south-east and was some what small for a Pachyrihnosaur at nineteen feet long making the smaller of the Albertosaurs, who was twenty-two, larger than it which supported a possible attack on the herbivore especially since the other animal was likely present too. They were unsure at this point how these two died but it may have something to do with getting stuck in mud or other natural killers… the Pachyrihnosaur also could have died from this too but it's unlikely for the distance placed between t and the carnivores.

"hello Alan, who was that on the phone?" she asked, she was helping dust off the back vertebrae. At this point all that could be seen was the left side of the vertebrae, from head to toe, and the upper jaw with a few teeth exposed. The animal appeared to have somehow died in a slanted position, supporting the natural killer theory.

"It was a man named Dr. Richard Levine," he answered, Grant started to tap his finger together unsure how to take it further.

"Dr. Richard Levine, I think I've heard of him. He's the rich paleontologist from Berkley isn't he?" Ellie stood up and continued, "Did he offer you funding or a research team or something?"

"Not exactly, he said something else."

"Like what?"

"He asked me about Isle Sorna and Nubular."

"He asked you about what?" she asked, Ellie never wanted to go any where near those islands again let alone talk about them.

"He asked me to go with him on an expedition…"

"You said what after that?"

"I said I would meet with him and we would talk about it," Grant began to bite his lip.

"I thought you never wanted to go back there again!" Sattler said irritably, "Why would you agree to this?"

"I agreed to it because we need the funding, we need the endorsement and Levine could easily get that if we please him… I don't like the idea but our options are slim."

"I guess but what exactly does he want you to do?"

"I don't know for sure, he said he'll come up here in three weeks, right at the end of our time here."

"Wait he's coming here… does that mean…?"

"Yes I agreed that we would all talk to him about it."

Sattler began to walk off toward the tent, "Fine, we will talk to him but don't think there's much of a chance of it happening… Alan we have made through that place once and that should be enough." Sattler left and Grant stood there, he simply couldn't agree more but he thought, what other options do we have?

Grant had been on the phone with an executive of Royal Tyrrell Museum, Alberta, Canada. He had been hopping to interest them with the large Albertosaur they found, since its actual measurement was ten meters in length, making it one of the largest ever found and larger than Grant had originally estimated. He also offered the other two animals found but spent more time talking about the larger of them. Eventually he managed to get them to agree to send an executive to come and take a look at it.

Sattler was more than disapproval to Levine's plans and intentions and for good reason too. Basically she had already decided the answer was no, Grant however was not convinced quite so quickly.

He didn't like the idea of getting involved with Jurassic Park again either but Levine could offer everything they needed. The executive had agreed to meet Grant in three weeks, the same time Levine would arrive. He had hoped to get the executive interested in Levines meeting too, maybe. Sattler told the crew about the meeting so Alan could spend more time with the executives.


	3. Sarah's expedition

**_Journal log 8 I have been searching around for this creature for sometime now and I'm not giving up, but I don't think this is the right location we should be searching, the animal itself is likely some where around here but I believe we are dealing with a man made problem. Perhaps something Biosyn is doing, if that is the case then our main goal should be to find them and either shut it down or find away to control it for ourselves. Either way I doubt anyone will be willing to listen to this idea so my journal is the only place I'll be revealing any of these ideas. It's not to unlikely something like that is going on… not anymore anyway._**

Sarah close the journal and looked around from the back seat. They had been driving a jeep for about an hour. She checked her watch, eight thirty-seven in the morning it read. The road was bumpy and uncomfortable, every few minutes the jeep would run over a pothole and the rest of the time it shook as it drove over the rutted road. The jeep itself was mostly tan. Sarah had three partners with her, the first , and the one directly next to her in the back seat, was named Todd Ostron.

Now Ostron was an animal hunter in his early years and was a pretty good shot, one of the best in his rifle team. He usually hunted duck and turkey instead of deer but was well suited to the idea. However his hunting career hasn't gotten him far after a terrible misunderstanding occurred. Basically what happened was Ostron had agreed to come to Africa to join in a Zebra hunting trip with three of his hunting partners. They told him they were going to get three Plains Zebras, which were desired for pelts, and assured they would put them in there homes and they would not be sold, for Zebra pelts were high on the black market and became illegal to sell like Elephant tusks and Rhino horns. He told them he would join but wanted a pelt for himself, they agreed.

He had not realized there were multiple different types of Zebras however and they were hunting Grévy's Zebra, which were protected because poaching for there valuable pelts and territory loss. He was used to cover them and blame when they were caught. Sarah was a friend of his for some time and managed to get him out of the find and jailing. He agreed to join her as one small way to repay her. After that he has turned away his hunting rifle and instead now helps in sedation. The second guy with her was Mike Walker.

Mike was a veterinarian for a local animal protection agency and was a close friend of Sarah's dad Gerry Harding, who had also started working there after the Isle Nubular incident. Neither Gerry or Walker liked Ostron much because of his hunting past. Walker was older than Sarah, a few years younger than her dad. The last person, the driver, her name was Kathryn Acsir, Sarah didn't know her personally but she knew of her. Acsir was well known to be very good at driving, piloting, and sailing just about anything.

She specialized in piloting but was permitted to sail most non military ships as well as drive just about anything, anywhere. She was often used for nature videos, like for camera crews taking a helicopter or to drive the jeeps. She always said she preferred to fly then anything else, specifically a red plane that she had built specially for her, named the Metal Parrot because the paint job some what resembled a Parrot. The plane was not in operation currently because of some damage taken to the landing gears after a bumpy landing. She was quite attached to the plane and has been in a bad mood because of that, though she sometimes gets enjoyment out of flying the mini helicopter she owned. the plane is due to be fixed in less than nine days.

"So where do you guys think the thing is?" Ostron asked, he was the first to speak in about an hour.

"I don't know but from the reports I'm going to say it's a large bird like animal, so likely either in the open prairie or the less dense part of the jungle," Walker answered putting his book down, the book was called the Unique Birds of Africa. He hadn't recognized anything from the description but hoped to find something in the book.

Sarah shook her head yes at that and said, "try the watering hole near the village that was attacked, I know we've been there already but its likely to show up at a water source and that's the closets one for the next seventy-five miles."

"We've been there three times today and haven't seen anything interesting, I doubt it would be there," Ostron answered unhappily, "how about the jungle, sounds like a good place to hide to me… if it was in the open prairie don't you think someone would have seen it by now?"

"Not necessarily, the prairie may not have a lot of hiding places apart from large rocks and tall grass but its large, far larger than the jungle so I see no reason it would be found there as easily as you say. In fact…"

"Look out!" Sarah yelled as a large dark figure leapt in front of the jeep, the vehicle slammed into it and it was sent rolling over the hood of the jeep and rolled off the other side taking the windshield and the back leather cover that housed the back seat. Acsir lost control of the jeep as she had been forced into the door turning the wheel sharply to the left. It started to swerve but lost its grip on the rocky road and flipped over, rolling on its right side before stopping. Sarah was in tight ball position, the way you were taught in the case this may happen. She unbuckled her seat belt and looked around to be sure everybody was ok. Ostron was the first to say something, "What the hell did we crash into!"

"What ever it was it's probably dead from a hit like that," Sarah said and started to crawl away from the wreck. She looked back to the others, they started to join. No one looked to badly hurt, surprisingly. Sarah had a large bloodied scrape along her left arm from when she shielded herself with it from the impact. Otherwise she was fine. Walker crawled out after and helped the other two. Sarah looked around for the creature unsure where it landed. Animals generally don't survive hits like that, even if they walk away from them, usually due to either internal injury or broken bones.

However this creature was no where to be seen, perhaps it crawled off… no they couldn't have been under the jeep for more than a few seconds. Not enough time to crawl off in an open dirt road. Sarah started to feel uneasy, most animals wouldn't attack at this point but it was still early hours, which likely meant other animals were searching for prey. She turned to the group only to see Ostron aiming his rifle at something. He fired but apparently missed for he said damn and reached for another dart inside a protective case by his feet.

"What are you shooting at?" Sarah asked. She noticed Ostron had a large red area around the lower leg, "Are you bleeding?"

"What? O this, it's nothing, it doesn't hurt as bad as you might think…" he answered. On his way back up to the gun he pulled the pants leg up to show a rather small open wound.

"That might be bad, you could have really hurt yourself," Sarrah said, "just let one of us look at it for a while."

"If it was bad I'd feel more pain, and it doesn't really hurt." Ostron took another shot and apparently missed again.

"What are you shooting?"

"The thing we crashed into I think…" he said getting another dart, Sarah stopped him though.

"Where? Don't waste any more shots, we might need some latter."

"Fine," Ostron lowered the dart back into the case, there were three others with it and a tag over them that read, caution large animal tranquilizers, may be a hazard if injected into self or anyone else. "Its over there, I can see a dark figure by the trees, follow the blood trail to it."

Sarah did so but saw nothing where it stopped, "I don't see anything."

"Look closer," he instructed, she did and saw something white and followed along, they were teeth. She couldn't see much of it but the fangs were about two feet off the ground. Sarah could have sworn the creature they hit was bigger than two feet. The creature appeared to be backing into the trees near by and was covered by the dark shadow the sun was unable to get at. It disappeared shortly and Sarah began to look around for others but she didn't see any.

"Should we follow it ?" Ostron asked slowly raising the gun.

Sarah paused and then answered in a quiet tone, "No."

"Why?" he asked starting to lower the gun, "It's wounded and I don't recognise it… perhaps that's the thing we are after."

Walker interrupted there, "Her answer is no, and for good reason. Injured animals are more dangerous than ones that aren't, because they become more defensive in such a state."

"I know that, I was a hunter remember… all I know is we have a unidentified animal that is wounded, and we have this tranquilizer if it tries anything. In fact didn't Kathryn bring a small hand gun?"

"Yes but it's considered a lethal weapon in the eyes of animal protection agencies. If I use it on an animal that isn't directly attacking me could lead to a find and possibly a few months in jail." Acsir answered showing the butt of the gun.

"Yeah but this thing is unidentified, that means it couldn't possibly be a protected species," Ostron replied, "that things just getting distance as we speak."

"I suppose but it isn't unheard of that animal protection agencies wont attempt a law suit and I don't want that."

Ostron grew impatient and began to walk after it, "Fine but I want to at least get a picture of the damn thing."

Walker joined him, "Fine I'll help you only because that going alone if a serious safety hazard. We will meet up with the rest of you latter."

Sarah then went after him, "We can't split up, that will cause more problems… you don't have to use your gun but at least come with us Kathryn." Ascir joined them and they went off in the direction the blood trail went.


	4. 3 weeks earlier on isla Sorna

See chapter Exit, pg. 422-3 in The Lost World, by Michael Crichton

The third came right alongside his face, and with a single snap bit into his cheek. Dodgson howled. He saw the baby eating the flesh of his own face. His blood was dripping down its jaws. The baby threw back its head and swallowed the cheek, and then turned, opened its jaws again, and closed over Dodgson's neck.

At first he only lay there, unwilling to move from the broken leg that one of the juveniles was nipping at. Then reality struck as the animal begin shaking at his throat. He yelled out and grabbed the lower jaw with one hand and struck it in the snout with other three times. It backed away from irritation more so then pain and rubbed its snout. The others paused, Dogdson quickly began looking around for a rock, stick or anything else he could use. The one on his leg backed away, it seemed to be smaller than the others. It was then he saw it, the butt of a hand gun sticking up from the leaves on the ground. He didn't know why a gun would be here but he didn't really care. The parents began to shake and move slightly, they gave a few growls and hums but stayed where they were. Lewis managed to get it and pulled it up to find it was his sound generator that he had lost when he tumbled down the cliff a few hours earlier.

He didn't know if it would still work but it was better than nothing. He was still wearing the belt that held its battery. It wasn't in good shape but he figured it would at least work as long as the device was still functional. He plugged it in and turned it on the one by his waist, which was just looking around for guidance. He pulled the trigger and the sound came, it still worked, how fortunate, he thought. The juveniles began shrieking and ran behind the parents legs who were looking about in sudden confusion. Dodgson knew the device wouldn't last forever so he began crawling away using his other leg to push himself. He turned off the device, deciding only to use it when one of them approached in hopes to save as much of the power as possible. He took a daring moment to look behind and around him while the rex's were still shaking they're heads in confused irritation. He spotted that there were some trees close by, about ten meters. If he could get to them, he may be able to avoid being found by the adults. He really didn't care about the juveniles, from they're reactions he assumed they needed guidance to do just about anything other than make noise. They probably wouldn't join the parents, if he could get to the trees quick enough. He felt a thump and looked back to see the large foot of the adult male. It had only taken one step and cleared half the distance Dodgson had managed to make. He lifted the heavy gun, finding it weighing twice as much as he remembered it being. His hand trembled from sweat but managed to pull the trigger. On sound the male looked away in anger, its other leg in mid rise position. It looked away and stepped off to the side angrily growling. Dodgson cranked up the volume to max and continued to aim it, specifically at the males head. The juveniles screeched unhappily and moved further back.

Dodgson continued to back up, he turned off the machine wondering how long it would last. Would it last long enough to reach the trees, would it fail when he tried to turn it on again? Questions like this kept coming through his mind. He pushed farther and farther, trying to ignore the thoughts and pain. The male was standing irritably, shaking its head and working its jaws before turning back to Levine. All Dodgson could think was, keep going, don't let them close. He turned away to see the trees were close, surprisingly close to them. He was almost arms reach to them, he wasn't sure if he had moved faster than he had thought or maybe it wasn't as far as he thought. Either way he reached out and grabbed the scratchy bark of the trunk. He turned back and pulled the trigger again releasing a wave of sound.

The tyrannosaurs roared angrily and the female lunged forward anyway. Dodgson quickly turned the generator on it and at first it seemed to do nothing but it missed him and rammed its shoulder against some trees. The animal thrashed around for a second and backed away. Dodgson began moving around climbing around the trees as quickly as his injuries would allow. The trees were thick and hard to maneuver but Dodgson didn't care, he knew if he had trouble getting through the trees, the adults would never be able to. The juveniles probably could but he was ready to take care of them with the sound gun and doubted they'd enter anyway. He figured the only thing to think about now was, finding a place to be out of their reach and a way to form a cast or something to tend to the broken leg.

Then a new fear struck him, _what if theirs something here?_ _What if there's raptors or compy's or something? _If those were in these trees he would surely die. He figured as long as the adults were being as active as they were, there was nothing to fear. Once they went to sleep or left to hunt any predator close by might makes its move. He had to be somewhere safe before either of those events could occur.

_A tree, I could climb a tree._

Immediately Dodgson began climbing the nearest tree but found his injuries to excruciating to hang on and he fell back down. That option was out, there was only one other, to cover himself in mud and leaves and hope other animals wouldn't find him. Dodgson began doing that, smearing the muck of dead leaves, dirt, mud, and what ever else was on the ground over him. He was reluctant to cover the wounds so he just covered them with the dead leaves. He lay motionless as the parents continued roaring, neither was standing around the trees anymore but they were passing around angrily.

Dodsgon knew one thing from all this, it would be hard, but he would survive this.


	5. Sarrah's Letter

Ian Malcolm crumbled a piece of paper angrily and through into a trash can, "Why wont the memories of that #!*% place leave me!" He turned back to it and picked it back out, it was a drawing of a Velociraptor, he found himself writing about the islands and drawing images of it. He didn't understand why, why did these things haunt him? Why did he have the erg to pursue it further? Ian flattened the wrinkled piece of paper and set it aside. He heard a knock at the door and walked to it.

"Levine if that's you, I swear…" he started but someone else responded.

"No Malcolm, its Dr. Thorne," he answered from behind the door.

"Doc?" Malcolm opened the door, sure enough it was Dr. Thorne, "come in." Thorne interred, he wore a brown coat and cap, it was soaking so apparently it had been raining quite heavy. He whipped his boots before reaching into his pocket. Out came letter, kept dry inside a plastic bag.

"Malcolm, I have a letter from Sarah that she insists you read," he said. Malcolm took the bag and took out the letter inside of it. The letter was in an envelope but it had clearly been opened and sloppily closed again, "She sent it and a few pictures according to the fax I got. I'm not sure why she sent it to me instead of directly to you but there it is. She didn't tell me what was in it or why it had been opened earlier but I'm hopping you might know the answer those questions."

Malcolm opened the envelope, a letter and a smaller yellow envelope were inside. He looked at the yellow envelope first which had large black words clearly made by a marker, Don't Open Till You Read The Letter. Malcolm set it on the table, which brought Thornes attention to the drawing of the raptor. Malcolm didn't notice as Throne went to look at it. Malcolm picked up the letter and read it out loud.

Dear Malcolm

I am writing this letter because I thought about what you said and what I said for some time. We did some more searching and now I think I want to here what Levine had to say… is it possible you can speak with him or at least get me on the phone with him? If not I'll ask Thorne, he has been a bit jumpy the last few days so I would rather get you to do it instead. Either way I think we really need to talk to him. Now before you say no, open the yellow envelope…

Malcolm paused to look get it, only to find Thorne looking at the picture and a few other papers in the trash, "What do you think your doing with my garbage?"

"Clearly Sarah is right," Thorne responded putting them down and handing Malcolm the envelope, "you and I both need to see Levine."

Malcolm took the envelope, "We'll see." he opened it, a small pack of pictures came out. The first showed foot prints what Malcolm assumed were ostrich tracks. The second had an image of a villager with a few injuries, likely animal attack. The third showed there jeep flipped over. The fourth, showed a large bird like animal against some trees, it was a bit to dark to tell exactly what Malcolm was looking at. Then the last picture showed Sarah and her team inspecting the corpse of a Velociraptor. Malcolm stared at the picture for a good minute before letting them all drop to the table. He sat back against the chair and let his hand hold his face up.

Thorne took the picture in surprise, "This is Sarah and her team."

"I know."

"They are in Africa."

"I know."

"Costa Rica is no where near Africa."

"I know."

"This is alarming news, what does the rest of the letter say?"

Malcolm turned to the letter and handed it to Thorne, "Read it aloud."

… Now that you have seen my pictures, do you believe me? The specimen you see here is a Velociraptor, no doubt about it. We hit it on our drive and followed it till it keeled over. We haven't shown the locals or anyone else and my team has agreed to stay quiet about this until we can all agree on what to do. We're waiting for your oppinion, yours, Thorne's, and Levine's.

Sincerely yours,

_**Sarah harding**_

"_**Now I know why she sent it to you, she wanted to make sure you were here when I read it." Malcolm paused to look at the phone, "Should I call Levine or not?"**_

"_**At this point your guess is as good as mine."**_

"_**Great the doctor has no advise, just wonderful," Malcolm reached for the phone and began dialing, "I'll do it."**_


	6. Malcolm makes a call

"_**Hello," Levine answered.**_

"_**Its Malcolm."**_

_**Levine shot up, "Malcolm! Glad to hear from you again… is there a reason for this sudden phone call Dr. Ian Malcolm?" **_

"_**Yes… Sarah wants to talk to you."**_

"_**Sarah's there!" Levine asked.**_

"_**No, she sent me a letter, look she has some news and she wants me to show it to you and Thorne. I showed it to Thorne, so that means I need to meet up with you at some point."**_

"_**Well my schedule is kind of tight… but I did call Dr. Grant, the guy you claimed not to know, and he agreed."**_

"_**You got Alan Grant to agree!"**_

"_**Grant and Sattler… well they are interested. In a week after tomorrow we will meet to discuss the exact terms."**_

"_**So he didn't agree."**_

"_**No, no, no he surely agreed, he just needs a little more of something to sweeten the deal. Why don't you join us, you and Thorne… is Thorne there?"**_

"_**Yes, and no he's not going to talk right now."**_

"_**Will he come too?"**_

"_**You don't even know if I'm going to come."**_

"_**Surely you will, Sarah wants you too and you can meet with Grant, Sattler, Thorne, me, and who ever else I drag over there in the last minute."**_

"_**Drag is the right word… Thorne and I will be there, just give us some details, like where, the time, when the plane leaves…"**_

"_**Don't worry about all that crap, I got it under control."**_

"_**Alright I'll see you then."**_

"_**See you, and Thorne then."**_

_**They both hung up and Malcolm muttered, "I think I just made the worst deal of both of our lives, Doc."**_


	7. Sarah's tent

_**Inside there tent, Sarrah continued to look over the corpse, she had put the creature inside a pen because she wasn't completely sure it had died or just gone into a comma from shock. Either way it was probably no threat. Ostron insisted in putting a bullet into it but Walker refused, he claimed that shooting it in this state would be considered poaching, unless of course it was to end its suffering… but it wasn't suffering. Ostron insisted that was not illegal in any way but Walker held strong. Ascir was looking at a blood sample for signs of life.**_

"_**It's not dead," Ostron insisted, "I know its not."**_

"_**It was hit by a jeep and walked about a quarter of a mile," Walker argued, "that thing is dead."**_

"_**I know it isn't!"**_

"_**Under what grounds due you state that thesis?" **_

"_**Give me a knife and I'll show you," Ostron said pointing at Walker's safari knife.**_

"_**Fine, but be careful with that, it was my fathers." Walker pulled the eight inch black blade and uneasily handed it over. The blade was extremely sharp, for he sharpened it constantly. The blade was a gift he received from his deceased father. He got it before his father died as a good bye gift, for his father had come down with cancer and knew he hadn't much time. Walker sharpened it often because it reminded him of his father, so handing it to Ostron was uncomfortable but he did so anyway.**_

_**Ostron went to the animal and made a small incision across its upper arm, blood slowly dripped out of the wound, "You see, its bleeding. When something is dead, they don't bleed."**_

"_**Yes but are you certain we've waited long enough?" Walker asked, he took the knife back, "Blood will flatten out once something dies but I'm not sure we've waited long enough."**_

"_**It takes little time to act, this animal is simply in a state of hibernation for say," Ostron explained, "it will wake but the blood is no separating."**_

"_**he's right!" Ascir called from the microscope, "the blood is not thinning out, water has not separated."**_

"_**Good then we should kill it now." Ostron said taking his gun, which was strapped around his shoulder and pointing it at the creature.**_

"_**Hold on," Sarah called, "its injured, we can study it if its alive."**_

"_**Why would we do that?"**_

"_**We can heal it and release it, hopefully it will return to its place of origins or show us where more are. After all how do you think it got here?" "I don't know, I don't care."**_

"_**Well I do, and I think we should do some research."**_

"_**Ok lets just say this does work, we do revive it. How do you know it will remember where to go, where the others are?"**_

"_**Look at its snout, there's clearly a powerful nasal track in there. I'm guessing it would use that to identify pack members and prey. With that alone it could find them."**_

"_**What if it forgets the scent?"**_

"_**What if, we can ask what if questions all day. I think its worth a try. All I need to do is run some X-rays to see how badly hurt it is. Allow me to run those tests and if I agree it can't be healed then you can shoot it."**_

_**Ostron let the gun rest on the strap again, "Fine but keep an eye on it. I don't want to loose track of it."**_

"_**In this condition, I doubt that's going to be hard. Walker we may need something stronger to hold it in if it can be revived then this wood pen." The pen was actually made to hold a small amount of small mammals about the size of Meerkats. The six foot raptor was a bit cramped in there. **_

"_**I'll take care of that," Walker responded, "What size should I get?"**_

"_**Well this thing is hurt so it isn't going to struggle as much right now, I'd say something simple. Just make sure its large enough for it to stand in, there's no point in nursing it if its limbs become to weak to use."**_

"_**So maybe a lion cage?" Walker responded.**_

"_**Yeah, that should be fine, if anybody asks how we are doing tell them we are on to league and should have them an answer by next week." **_

_**Walker nodded to that, "anything else?"**_

"_**I still think we're making a mistake here," Ostron said, "We need something else, perhaps some kind of restraint?"**_

"_**A cage should be fine," Sarah responded, she stroked the scaly neck of it, "we aren't slave holders here, restraints would just excess stuff to remove and add for no real reason."**_

"_**Alright but I'm getting some rope just incase," Ostron responded before joinging Walker, "I'll go with you, there's a few other specific things I need."**_

"_**Alright, anything else Sarah, Ascir?"**_

"_**Maybe water, food, plenty of meat, o and see if Malcolm wrote back… what do you think Ascir?" Sarah responded.**_

"_**That should be fine, could you find out how my plane is doing in the shop?"**_

"_**Alright, we'll see you when we get back." Walker stepped out of the tent with Ostron.**_


	8. Levine and Grant

Elsewhere, Grant over looked the preparation process at a small laboratory, but it only was used to complete the preparation process the fossils for examination. This process involved removing any unwanted and excess sedimentary material usually is done by simply dusting them off and carefully chiseling or washing the stone away with water. This is a slow and delicate process as fossils are extremely fragile. Once as much of the debree is gone as possible, the fossil is coated in a cast like substance to keep it from taking any more damage. Once the boens have made it to the lab, the cast is removed. Some cases, fossils are put in weak acid baths to remove any remaining unwanted material, but this only happens if the bone is constructed from lime stone or other acid resistant minerals. The chemicals used would separate the bones from fragmentary soils and other unwanted material. This was a slow process, as the bones aren't actual bones and the workers don't want to dissolve the bones too. Dinosaur bones are actually perfect casts made out of sediment that crystallized and absorbed the nutrients and atomic make up of the bones, as they're the only things that can survive this process. Even then, the bones themselves didn't survive but the minerals that made them did such as calcium, iron, magnesium, and others. This is why dinosaur DNA can't be extracted from dinosaur bones, because what they actually have is essentially a rock. This was the reason that Grant never thought dinosaur DNA could ever be acquired and he watched one of his co workers doing this work. He was bathing the left humorous of one of the Albertosaurs in a Acetic acid or vinegar bath.

Outside a limousine pulled up on the dusty trial and Levine stepped out of the vehicle, accompanied by three other men. He walked through the doors and took no time at all to spot Grant. He approached him, not really caring about the delicate work going on around him. The fossils were almost ready for study and for storage. The three men looked around at the very specimens and Ellie Sattler appeared to them, holding a fossilized fern to show them. They went with her and Levine approached Grant.

Levine's nose twitched as he approached the vinegar bath, "You trying to kill him again?"

Grant looked up with a slight scowl and pulled Levine aside, certain he'd do some damage, "I thought you weren't coming for another few days."

"Couldn't wait that long, besides, I'm only four days early."

"I'm not ready here."

Levine looked about, "You look like you've got everything under control to me. Just have some other guy handle this for a while."

Grant paused and called for Dr. Sattler, she excused herself from the three and came over, "What do you need, this is important." she said.

"Can you keep this under control while I talk to Levine here."

Sattler turned towards Richard Levine and said with a non approving look, "This is the guy with the crazy expedition plan?"

Levine held out a hand, "Richard Levine, you must be Dr. Sattler."

"Look, we need to get this out of the way, lets go." Grant said but Levine stopped him.

"No, we can't yet, Malcolm and Thorne haven't arrived yet."

"Malcolm, you got… no, there's no way you were able to get a man like Malcolm to go back to that island, even to consider returning. He was the least interested in that place, he predicted it's failure from the very beginning."

"Interesting deduction Doctor. I'll have you know that not only did I get him, but he's coming up here as we speak."

Ellie muttered, "Probably so all three of us can get this point across to you, we're not returning to that island, never again."

Grant paused a moment, "Hold on, the Costa Rican government told us that they bombed the island, there are no more dinosaurs there."

"Not in Isla Nubular, but there are some in Isla Sorna, Isla Muerta, Isla Matanceras, Isla Pena, and Isla Tacano."

"What are those."

"The locals refer to them as Las Cinco Muertes, they were used as breeding grounds for the dinosaurs. Specifically Site B, Isla Sorna but if my prediction is right, and I believe it is, all the other islands have at least some dinosaurs on them."

"Why didn't they bomb those islands too?"

Levine paused a moment to think about that, "Not sure, I suppose it's because the locals already fear the islands due to some stories about them and that a international quarantine is all that is really needed for them. I really don't know for sure, perhaps that's something we can find out."

Grant shook no, "Or we could forget this whole mess and live the rest of our lives with no more fears of being swallowed whole by a T-rex or gutted by raptors."

Ellie turned to Grant and said, "Look those guys over there are more important right now. They're the representatives from the Royal Tyrrell Museum and we need to deal with them right now."

Grant turned to them and said, "Damn, this is why we set specific dates Levine, come back latter for us to finish this arrangement." Grant and Sattler both left to introduce themselves to the three men, who were being occupied by a worker showing off the Albertosaurus skull. Levine looked at them for a moment walking towards them.

Levine overheard one of the men, a large German man say, "Well the things you have here are very nice Dr. Grant, but Albertosaurus skeletons aren't uncommon here, they were named after the place. You'll need to provide us with something that no one else can. We'll be willing to buy the big one off you but right now, that's all that stand out to us."

Levine paused to consider that detail and stepped out of the building. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a few numbers.

"Levine, we're on our way alright." Malcolm said without bothering to say hello first.

"I know but I think I just got myself a way to get this thing to happen, how for are you?"

"We're on the plane now, Thorne and I won't be landing until nine at night, so don't expect us till tomorrow. We'll end this crazy dream then."

"Thorne with you?"

Malcolm paused a moment, "No, we got different seats."

"Of course, alright, I'll see you at the airport, I had hoped to get Grant down there too but that's not going to happen. I'll meet you and take you to the hotel. Tomorrow we all meet and put this crazy dream to action."

"Fine, well the no cell phones light turned on, got to go." Malcolm said.

"That shouldn't happen till your landing." Levine responded, but Malcolm already hung up.


	9. Grant's Nightmare

Latter that night, Grant was less than happy with the conclusion of the meeting. He managed to get the large skeleton sold off for a good price, but it was the only thing that worked out. He knew that they'd need to figure something out in order to keep this going much longer. He'd never really gotten into trouble like this before, as Hammond had been a major benefactor to him, since the amber he would buy was always purchased with top dollar and they were given additional funding to look for more. Without that aid, he found difficulty in keeping up funds to continue his work. Grant paused, he reached into a cabinet and pulled out some pills. They were sleep pills, he took them and he rolled uncomfortably into bed. Grant decided to allow the problem to wait until morning. Slowly the drugs took effect and he fell into blackness.

A man dressed mostly in white appeared with a cane. The figure had cane and numerous bite marks on him, specifically his neck and ankle. The figure had a beard and appeared to be about seventy years old. Grant recognized him as John Hammond.

"What do you want?" Grant asked, he couldn't see anything else, just Hammond and blackness. Despite the blackness, Hammond appeared perfectly.

Hammond looked up to Grant and in a low voice said, "You left them too…" Grant looked at Hammond's feet as a Compy appeared and began to chew on his ankle. "Those people's death is your fault too."

Grant shook no and said, "I had nothing to do with anyone's death, I saved more people during that incident then you ever could have." Another compy appeared and joined chewing. Hammond didn't react to them at all.

Hammond waited, allowing the small lizard like dinosaurs to tear through th wound and blood slowly leaked from the wound. "I had a dream and you crushed it. I had a flawless system and Nedry destroyed it. He got what he had coming. Ed Regis was a coward and he didn't get out any better. Malcolm barely survived death, and you… you have only started."

Grant shook his head, _a delusional old man, nothing more. Hammond lost his park because of his own bumbling, because of his own failures to protect the people. _Grant stopped to think his situation over, as he did so, the blood of Hammond's ankle dripped to the ground and in a flash he was completely swarmed by Compies. They devoured him completely, leaving nothing as they scattered or the darkness. Grant watched the last of them disappear and felt something heavy knock him to the ground. He turned the best he could and saw the bloody maw of the raptor over him. The animal lowered it's jaws and gave a hiss. He felt the killer claws slam down and as they did a constant buzzer broke the darkness, a sound that ended one of many.

The sound of an alarm clock.


End file.
